A valve timing controller is known in the related art, in which a rotor rotating with one of a crankshaft and a camshaft is housed in a housing rotating with the other, and the housing is divided into a retard chamber and an advance chamber by a vane formed at the rotor. Rotation phase of the camshaft for the housing is adjusted by controlling oil pressure in the retard chamber and the advance chamber.
The camshaft receives fluctuation torque in the direction of retard or advance when an intake valve or an exhaust valve is operated. When the camshaft receives the fluctuation torque in condition that the oil pressure is not enough high like an engine start timing, the rotor rotating with the camshaft flip-flops relative to the housing, and the vane conflicts with the housing, so that slapping sound can arise.
In the related art, the rotation phase of the camshaft for the housing is bound by making a rock pin housed in the rotor fit to a fitting hole formed at the housing by a spring, when the rotor exists in the predetermined position, so that the slapping sound can be restrained.
However, in the structure of the related art, when edge of the spring repeatedly slides for an inner wall of the housing, the wall of the housing wears, so that oil can leak between the retard chamber and the advanced chamber. To restrain the wear of the housing, JP-2002-89212A discloses that the inner wall of the housing avoids directly contacting with the edge of the spring by engaging the edge of the spring with a spring supporting member.
However, in the prior art, the edge of the spring is engaged to a flange, in which a stopper protrusion to stop the rock pin is formed in the rock pin side of the flange and a spacer protrusion is formed in the opposite side of the rock pin for the flange, so that shape of the spring supporting member can become complicated.